


Lover's Quarrel

by Colamiilk



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: A bit weird, Black Eyes, Everything works out though bc they're weird, Fighting, I should've had fics count for multiple prompts tbh, M/M, Mistakes Are Made, Nosebleeds, Not abuse but tread lightly, Re-upload, This could've worked for pink eye and also beaten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colamiilk/pseuds/Colamiilk
Summary: Things were silent. Dead silent. There was no clock in the room but Giriko swore he could hear one ticking. He could feel time ticking down to his impending doom. He had fucked up. Entirely, very possibly in an irreparable way.---Goretober 2019! Day 1: Nosebleed





	Lover's Quarrel

**Author's Note:**

> I removed this at first bc blah blah someone took it the wrong way and thought it was about them when it wasn't and all that jazz. However shit has passed and this was a damn good fic imo so I'm putting it back up bc I like it. Giriko and Justin having the most shitty but effective problem solving is literally my lifeblood.

Things were silent. Dead silent. There was no clock in the room but Giriko swore he could hear one ticking. He could feel time ticking down to his impending doom. He had fucked up. Entirely, very possibly in an irreparable way. The quiet of the room was letting him hear his heartbeat so intensely in his ears, letting him hear the dull static buzz of Justin’s too loud headphones. Justin’s headphones, which had been knocked entirely out of his ears with that punch. With the punch that left the scythe staring at the floor with a blank shock.

He really hadn’t intended to punch Justin in the face like that. Well, he had, but he regretted it instantly. It had been a spur of the moment kind of thing, he was so annoyed and pissed off he had swung without even thinking about it. Justin was just so insufferable sometimes, such a dumbass, he had been being unreasonable, been making a big deal out of nothing, upset about bullshit. It was only expected that Giriko would lose his patience, that he’d shove the kid away and storm off. He wasn’t a patient person after all. Justin knew him, he knew that Giriko’s temper was explosive. The brat should’ve expected this, he shouldn’t have grabbed onto Giriko’s wrist and stopped him from leaving. This wasn’t his fault. 

Blood dripped off the kid’s hidden face, falling in steady gorey drops and splashing into little puddles on the floor. Giriko stepped back, moving to run away from the obvious, painful mistake he had made. Justin didn’t let him. The scythe’s hand tightened on his wrist with a force strong enough to make his bones ache. He wasn’t getting out of this, Justin was going to make him face the consequences of his actions head on. His throat swelled up, hot and hard when the brat looked up, his face smeared in blood and the white of one of his eyes dark red with broken capillaries. It hadn’t been a light punch, but from the swollen bruise forming on the side of Justin’s face and his bloody split lip staining his teeth, it had been far harder than Giriko had thought it was. 

“That hurt. You’re hurting me Giriko.” The way Justin said it made it feel like he was in a guilt induced nightmare. The kid’s voice was mad, but not nearly as mad as it should’ve been, he sounded more disappointed than anything else. Somehow that hurt far worse than just having Justin scream at him or hit back. He tried to tug his arm away again, but Justin didn’t let go, instead he dug his nails in and let his glare darken into something even angrier than it had already been. Giriko found himself glare back with a horrible venom.

“Let go brat.” His original rage was flickering back to life. What the hell did it take to get this piece of shit to leave him alone? Ripping his arm back Justin stumbled forward with his stubbornness. There wasn’t going to be any easy way to disconnect them, the scythe was making that abundantly clear. The cold guilt heavy air was turning hot and burning with hatred again. Giriko’s jaw clenched and he moved to do something, anything to end this right now. Justin looked up at him again, his eyes piercing through Giriko’s soul like blisteringly cold ice.

“Or what? You’ll hit me again? Are you that desperate to run away from what you’ve done?” Small specks of blood sprayed out of Justin’s mouth with the sharp judgemental words, a glob of gore creeping down from his nose into his mouth, needing to be spat off to the side. Giriko was honestly surprised Justin hadn’t spat it at him, it still kinda felt like he had, he could feel his skin sting where it could’ve landed. Where it would’ve landed if Justin had done what Giriko would’ve in his shoes. 

He wasn’t sure what to say in response to Justin’s question. What had he even done? Justin had to have known he was going to get hit if he kept pushing things like this, he deserved being hit like that. He shouldn’t of been messing around stomping his feet over nothing. Looking back at the kid’s darkening red sclera surrounded by a puffing up swollen and unfocused black eye he tried to swallow back the guilt that was threatening to clog up his veins. His anger felt like a flame that was sputtering trying to stay alive. It was burning his stomach, making his mouth taste bitter and gross. He could tell his face had gone red and his shoulders were shaking he was holding them so tensely. 

“I’m desperate to get away from your annoying ass, I haven’t done shit here.” Justin looked away with a tired laugh and used his free hand to wipe at his nose. From the way he cringed at the contact and then gently poked at the top, there was a distinct possibility it had broken under the impact. Justin finally let go and stood back up to his full height, straight and strong. The air of superiority emanating from the kid made Giriko want to punch him again. 

“I won’t stop you then. If that’s truly what you want to do, go ahead.” Giriko stared at his free arm in a silent shock before looking back at Justin. The scythe was watching him critically, but seemed sincere. He was going to let Giriko leave. He could leave right now. Get away like he wanted to and not have to deal with the brat and his whining. His body started to relax and the anger in his chest petered out into something numb and heavy. He wanted to turn and leave, it felt like it was what he was supposed to do here, but it also felt like something very bad would happen if he did.

"Why aren't you running to your precious academy? Don't you want them to take care of you like the brat you are?" Justin stared at him for an agonizingly long second. It didn’t take a genius to know the scythe hadn’t expected that and was trying to figure out how he felt about the response. It was far scarier than it had any right being. Giriko was far more worried about what was going to happen next than he should’ve been. When Justin smiled with a soft sigh Giriko was surprised to realize he actually relaxed the tiniest bit instead of growing even angrier.

"I thought you wanted to leave." Amused lilting words just came with who Justin was as a person, they were always expected, always possible, even in situations they really weren’t appropriate in. So Giriko had kind of expected the brat to respond like that. It was still annoying, undoubtedly, but he had known it was coming and had time to prepare himself so he didn’t blow up again. He took a measured breath before gritting his teeth to answer the little shit.

"I want to know why you haven't first." There was another second of just silence. Justin was looking at him with such sad piteous eyes that screamed how much of a fool he saw him as. Giriko had no idea what was so obvious that he was missing here. Justin was an idiot to think that he’d just be able to know why the brat hadn’t stormed out after being decked in the face. Anyone sane would’ve left, Justin was being stupid standing here right now, there wasn’t anyone that’d be able to know what he was thinking and the brat should fucking know that. 

"Why would I leave if you haven't done anything wrong?" The mocking smile that stretched up wide on Justin's face made Giriko turn a horrible red. He was livid, embarrassed and wanted more than anything for Justin to stop acting like he was so much better than him here. This was bullshit, ridiculous, but he  _ still  _ couldn't find it in himself to storm out either. His rage bubbled a few times, he wanted to slap the other around for being so cocky and vain right now, after everything that had happened here, but all he could do was sigh. The quiet, tired rush of air blew the roaring fires of his rage out completely and he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Come here brat let me see your eye.” Justin smiled again, but it wasn’t mocking or sad or anything this time. The brat looked genuinely happy as he walked up to Giriko so he could touch the hot spongy flesh around his eye. It was obvious it hurt from the way Justin flinched when his fingers ghosted over it with all the gentleness he could manage. Giriko felt something hot and hard form in his throat as he looked at the other’s bloodied face and definitely broken nose. He had done this, he was the reason there was blood all over his hands just from holding the brat’s face. 

Leaning down to meet their lips Justin hummed in approval, giving Giriko the praise he really didn’t deserve right now. Still he didn’t argue with it, he was just glad to feel the other’s lips under his own, happy and warm and so entirely in love with him even after this. They broke away with a small wet noise and Giriko could taste Justin’s blood on his lips as he gave a tired smile back to Justin’s beaming one. There wasn’t fucking anything that he could do to get this brat to leave him alone… and he couldn’t be more grateful.


End file.
